Tails
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Vegeta watches Bulma struggles to rid Trunks of the one thing that makes him stand out.


"Its okay baby, it only hurts for a minute." Vegeta watched from the hallway, brow quirked as the woman kneeled on the ground in front of his son, a small knife trembling in one hand. There was gauze and bandages next to her knees. He stared at the small boy in his grasp, his brows furrowing. _I didn't think the boy was born with a tail…_

She bit her lip as she held his wrist, trying to pull the small, struggling toddler closer. The boy's blue eyes were fixed on the knife, whimpering softly. With strength a boy his age shouldn't possess, (says _Kakarot's woman_) Trunks pushed his mother away. With speed and swiftness Vegeta didn't think she possessed, her hand on his shoulder shot down and grabbed the boy's tail, giving it a small tug.

The boy instantly froze.

A woman let out a small sigh. Her fingers rubbed the soft fur absentmindedly as her watery blue eyes looked from the boy to his tail. She bit her lip. "You know I hate this almost as much as you do…" a single tear rolled down her cheek as she regripped the knife, bringing it closer to his son. The boy whimpered louder, his chubby little hands trying to pull his tail out of her grip, shaking his head, eyes watering in fear. Her hands trembled as she batted his hands away, the knife shaking. "I'm sorry baby but-"

_Enough of this_. "What the hell do you think you're doing, woman!?" Vegeta stormed into the room. Her head shot up, thrusting the knife from her hand as if she'd been burned.

The boy yanked his tail out of her grasp, darting towards Vegeta, hiding behind his legs. Vegeta's own tail wrapped around the boy (on its _own_ accord!). His scowl deepened as he crossed his arms.

Her eyes looked down at Trunks, then to the floor. "Human children do not have tails." She spoke softly.

"He is not a human child." The woman was quite. Vegeta's scowl deepened, his shoulders straightening, "Are you ashamed-"

"No!" her eyes shot up to meet his dark ones. They were bright and blue and told no lies. "I don't want him turning into a giant ape!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Woman, this planet doesn't have a _moon_!"

"He-he will be ridiculed and-and bullied and I don't want him to live like that…" she paused, her shoulders slumping, "Or fight someone over it."

Vegeta looked down at the boy who was clutching his tail with one hand and Vegeta's pant leg with the other. Vegeta sighed, his hands falling out of their tense perch across his chest, one landing on top of the boy's head and the other on his hip. "How old is he, woman?"

"Two…Two and a half…" she spoke softly, _weakly_.

"How many human children has he come into contact with? Or will in the near future?" he tried to keep his voice level as the anger turned to annoyance. Before she could speak he cut her off, "Because from what I've see, he will be a lot of his time with Kakarot's spawn." He looked up from the boy to his mother, "There is no need-"

"But Chi-Chi-!"

"If Kakarot's woman wants to mutilate her children then she may! But that doesn't not mean you must do the same!" he barked. _I knew that damn woman had to be behind this._ Her eyes were still glossy, but a small smile played across her lips as she straightened herself. He looked back to the boy, scowling. His mind raced back to the first time _his_ father ripped off his tail. His eye twitched and his tail curled around the boy more. "Wait until he is older." Vegeta whispered. "Then he can understand that training without his tail will make him stronger." He glanced at the woman who was now smiling widely at him. His eyes darted away. "If that woman has a problem with our son's tail, you can tell her to go to-"

Her arms were around him, her body pressed flush against his. It was still something he had to get use to.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing her lips against his cheek. His face burned before he patted her awkwardly on the back before pushing her off him. He pulled himself free of his son and retreated back out of the room.

"And I will take care of-his _tail_-when the time comes." He snapped, not missing her small giggle. He spun around, his face scowling deeply, hoping it covered for his burning face, "It is a Saiyan rite that I do not approve of you human women fucking up!" she bit her lip and bent down to pick up the knife, slipping it in her back pocket. Now that the offensive object had been put away, Trunks dashed to his mother's leg, shoulders shaking slightly. Vegeta watched his son's tail wrap around the woman who put her hand on his head, sifting her fingers through his hair, whispering apologies to the boy.

The Saiyan shook his head and spun on his heel. He was behind on his training.

III

AN: I like Saiyan tails. They make me laugh. I like to think that Trunks really was born with a tail, but due to Bulma's fear of Oozaru she cuts it. And I really think that they would be made fun of at school for their tails and then Trunks would have to beat the shit out of his classmates (of course Vegeta would approve) and it would just be easier. But I bet that Bulma wouldn't want to. Chichi might, because she's a bit of a bitch. But I won't judge.

Anyways, feel free to comment. DBZ is new to me and any comments, questions or snide remarks are appreciated!

Thanks!


End file.
